


Five Makes Family

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Polyamorous Padmé Amidala, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Padmé makes a very bad decision and accidentally saves the universe (a drabble that got out of hand and doesn't even feature any cherry blossom).
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Five Makes Family

Padmé had a secret she couldn’t share with anyone. She had a lover. No, not Anakin. That is, not until later. Ever since she was a recently enthroned child empress, her love, her dearest companion and the one with a special place in her hear has been Sabé. Sabé, the girl so uncannily resembling her. Sabé, to who she offered her virginity, and who has offered hers to her. Sabé. _Sabé. **Sabé.**_

Nobody would understand. This relationship must be kept a secret. But heart knows no “musts”, and as years passed Padmé found herself falling for another, without falling _out_ of love with Sabé. And thus, she ended up with two secret lovers: Anakin, who didn’t know about Sabé, and Sabé, who had her suspicions about her empress and the Jedi master, but never asked her (for which Padmé was glad).

Things got really complicated when Padmé realized she was pregnant. She first told Sabé, who was compassionate, but urged her empress to reveal all of her secrets to Anakin. Padmé followed her advice, despite having omnious feelings about the outcome, and she was right: Anakin furiously broke their relationship over what he perceived as her cheating on him (if anything, Padmé cheated on Sabé first!) and stormed out before she could even tell him she was pregnant.

A few months have passed and the queen gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, both seemingly a fine blend of her and Anakin’s features. While the paternity of the children was widely whispered about with plenty of rumors thrown around (Disgraced former senator Palpatine? _Really?_ Padmé and Sabé had a good laugh about that one rumour.), there was no formal inquiry – after all, Naboo had no dynasties to speak of, and the families were matrylinear after all. Not that Padmé didn’t hope one of her children succeeded her by popular vote…

A few weeks later Padmé got an unusual audience request – Anakin asking to see his children. The young Jedi master grew in prominence and was invited to seat on the Jedi Council for his role in thwarting Palpatine’s intended coup d’etat and potentially saving the Republic, so refusing him would have soured the Naboo-Coruscant relationships. And privately, Padmé just wanted to see Anakin again.

Anakin came accompanied with Ahsoka, his former padawan and now a Jedi on her own right. She was another person Padmé missed so much. After formally greeting the queen and then privately meeting the babies for the first time, Anakin requested a private meeting with him, her, and _her_. Just as Anakin, Padmé and Sabé. Surprised, Padmé agreed.

To even greater surprise, Anakin apologized to both women for his accusations and harsh treatment. He then congratulated them for their relationship and newfound parenthood. And then Sabé did the unthinkable.

“ _Why don’t you rejoin the family?_ ”, she asked, “ _aren’t you still the queen’s husband?_ ”

Both Padmé and Anakin were shocked, but quickly admitted they had terribly missed each other. And from this moment on, there were five of them: Anakin and Leia and Luke and Padmé and Sabé.


End file.
